The present invention relates to a break contact arrangement for pullout-type electrical switchgear for connecting opposed conductor ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,122 discloses a contact arrangement which includes female contact sections arranged between the end portions of a U-shaped support. The contact sections and the U-shaped support are connected at one of their ends to a contact support by two bolts which pass through the contact support and are arranged perpendicularly thereto. A spring arrangement is provided for self-centering the female contact sections relative to a male knife blade contact. The contact segments are formed by stacked punched parts which are held together by the bolts. Two of these connecting bolts go through each group of contact segments. The contact segments are therefore not movable independently of each other which under some circumstances can lead to locally different contact pressures.